


Lead Me Out On The Moonlit Floor

by secretsidgenowriter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bets & Wagers, Fluff, M/M, Prom, She's All That AU, Teen Movie Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: Sid is going to be a project. That’s always been abundantly clear.





	Lead Me Out On The Moonlit Floor

Geno has barely set a foot inside the school when Sasha appears at his side and says “heard you got dumped.”

Geno stops and hikes his backpack further up. “How could you have known? I just got here.”

“Irina has been showing off her new boyfriends jersey all over Instagram all weekend. You didn’t see?”

“I unfollowed her. Haven’t looked at my phone since it happened.”

Sasha puts his hand on his shoulder. “Depressed?”

“No,” Geno snaps as he shakes himself free. “I’m fine. What’s so great about Irina anyways?”

“She’s gorgeous, smart, popular, perfect for you.”

Geno shrugs. “She’s overrated. She’s no big deal.”

“You are wildly jealous of her new guy aren’t you?”

“Not at all, why would I be jealous of an AHL player?”

“Because he plays professional hockey?”

Geno huffs. “So what? He’s a fourth line winger, I’m much better than he is.”

“Yes but he has a paycheck.”

“I’ll be there soon enough and it’s not like I can’t find someone else in the meantime. Irina is replaceable. I could have anyone I want.”

“Heartbreak makes you cocky.”

Geno stops him from walking with a hand on his chest. They stand in the middle of the hallway like rocks in a river while their classmates move around them with puzzled looks on their faces as they try to decipher the Russian they pass back and forth.

“I’m not cocky, I’m realistic. Think about it, who was Irina before we got together? Did you know her at all? I made her who she is and I can do it for someone else. You could pick anyone in this school and after a few weeks they’ll be the new Irina.”

“That sounds like a bet to me.”

“I’m not afraid of it.”

Sasha nods. “Okay. Alright, if you’re so confident I will pick someone for you and you’ll have six weeks to turn them into high school royalty.” He nods towards the poster for the prom hanging on the wall behind them. “You have to get them a crown at prom.”

“Easy.”

Sasha laughs. “You really think,” he asks and Geno nods again. Sasha claps and rubs his hands together. He scans the hallway and it only takes a moment for his eyes to light up. “There. Perfect.” He points down the hallway and drops his voice to a whisper. “Sidney Crosby.”

The last time Geno actually spoke to Sidney was…..maybe never. They don’t run in the same circles and that’s putting it lightly.

They’re about as different as two people can be.

Geno is the captain of the hockey team; he’s popular and outgoing. His parents are wealthy and he drives a brand new car.

Sid is quiet and keeps to himself. He walks to school when the weather is nice and takes the bus when it’s not. He works the afternoon shifts at the sporting good store where Geno’s parents buy him his hockey gear and he’s always dressed in the frumpiest sweaters and baggiest pants.

“Not Sid.”

“You said anyone.”

“Sid is a lost cause.” He’s sure Sid is nice enough but there’s just no way he’s going to end up being prom king, no matter what Geno does. “Pick someone else.”

“No.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “You said to pick and I picked Sid. I’m not changing my mind so you either go over there and get to know Sidney Crosby or you forfeit right now. It’s up to you.”

Geno pouts but he’s never been a quitter and he’s not about to start now.

Sid has his nose in a book when Geno approaches him.

He doesn’t look up until Geno clears his throat.

“Hi, Sid. Did you have a good break?”

Sid blinks up at him but doesn’t say anything.

“Mine was okay. Getting ready for graduation. So close, you know?” He scratches at the back of his neck. No one makes him nervous but standing here in Sid’s steady gaze he finds himself sweating. “What are you reading?”

Sid tips his book up towards him so he can see the cover. _Ortana_ is written on the front with a black and white photograph of a soldier firing a gun.

“You like history? That’s cool. So, I was thinking maybe you might want to-.”

Sid snaps the book shut and grabs his bag off the floor. He hefts it onto his shoulder and walks off without saying a word.

“Thought you might want to completely ignore me and leave me standing here talking to no one,” Geno says and behind him Sasha bursts out laughing.

“Going to be an easy win for me.”

“It’s the first interaction. It’s going to take time.”

“You have no idea what to do, do you?”

“People don’t usually ignore me.”

“Maybe find out where he hangs out or what he likes to do.”

“You’re giving me tips?”

Sasha claps him on the back as the bell rings. “You need all the help you can get my friend.”

-

Geno has no idea what Sid likes. As far as he knows Sid doesn’t have any friends that he can ask.

The only place he ever sees him is a Henderson’s Athletics where he works after school.

Sid is behind the counter when he walks in, hunched over on a stool and reading a textbook.

He looks up when the bell above the door chimes and snaps the books closed.

“Is there a problem with your skates,” he says instead of a hello. “Your dad said they looked okay when he came in to pick them up.”

“Skates fine. More than fine. Get hat trick first game I wear them.”

“So then what did you come in for?”

Geno leans one elbow against the counter and gives him his most charming smile. “Came here for you.”

Sid squints at him. “If you’re here to copy off me that’s not going to happen. I’m not going to help you cheat. If you need extra help then find a tutor, I’m sure your father will pay for one.”

“Sid, Sid,” Geno says with his hands up. “Don’t need to cheat. Don’t need tutor. Am at the top of the class. Almost perfect GPA. Came here for….” he trails off, unsure of what to say until he sees the _Help Wanted_ sign posted behind the register. “Here for job.”

“Why do you need a job?”

It’s a valid point although a little rude. His parents pay for anything and it won’t be any problem at all getting into college with his athletic scholarship.

“Life experience,” he says and Sid doesn’t look like he’s buying it. “Can I have application please?”

Sid sighs but hands one over the counter anyways.

Mr. Henderson is eighty years old and loves sports. He’s easy to charm and the interview ends up being less about the job and more about the team's penalty kill and how they’re definitely going to win the championship this year.

That’s apparently enough to override Geno’s lack of work experience and the one, sloppily penned reference from his coach on his application.

Geno steps out of Mr. Henderson’s office approximately fifteen minutes after he stepped in wearing a new nametag and a smile.

“Going to be co-workers,” Geno tells Sid and Sid’s face falls.

“What?”

Geno nods and flicks the badge that he’s pinned to his shirt with his index finger. “Yeah. Look, official and everything.”

“But you’re the first person he’s interviewed. There are other applicants.”

“Like me the best,” Geno says as he leans against the counter beside Sid. “Going to train me now?” Sid clenches his jaw and narrows his eyes and it’s a real shame Sid doesn’t play hockey because the team could use that kind of intensity.

“Mr. Henderson,” Sid suddenly calls out as he sidesteps Geno and disappears back into the office.

Geno idly runs a hand through his hair and listens to the quiet murmurs coming from the next room.

Sid’s voice gets louder and louder until finally Geno can clearly hear him say “I just don’t get why you would hire him,” and Geno tries not to feel offended.

“He’s a hard worker,” Mr. Henderson says and Sid scoffs.

“He’s never had a job before.”

“Look what he’s done with the hockey team, Sidney. They were nothing before he joined the team his freshman year and now look at them. That’s hard work.”

“It’s not the same thing. I’m just worried-.”

“You worry too much for a kid your age, Sid,” Mr. Henderson says, fondness in his voice. “Let me worry. You just go back out there and help him learn. You’re the best employee I have, I know he’s in good hands.”

Sid grumps out of the office and Geno meets him with a wide smile.

“What do we learn first,” he asks and Sid rolls his eyes.

-

Sid is going to be a project. That’s always been abundantly clear.

However, after a week of working side by side with him after school he can start to see the potential there.

Once he looks past the overly gelled hair and unflattering outfits, at the bare bones of him, he’s definitely something Gneo can work with.

Sid has great skin which for people their age is a _blessing._ Geno thinks Sid’s hair would start to curl if he just let it go natural and sometimes, when Sid picks up something particularly heavy his sweater pulls against his back and shoulders and distracts Geno enough to cause him to give back the incorrect amount of change at the register.

He had gotten berated by the customer for that but it had been worth it.

Geno knows that when you’re running for Prom King looks are important but they’re not everything. No one is going to vote for someone they don’t like and Sid’s current likability factor leaves a lot to be desired.

With customers Sid’s nice and polite, always the professional. At school Sid is standoffish and shy. He blends into the background.

Geno tries his best to pull something more out of him while they work but it’s like pulling teeth to get Sid to say anything about himself.

All he seems to want to do is work and study.

“You ever have any fun, Sid?”

They’re at the end of their shift and Geno’s feet hurt and he’s tired and hungry and lunch feels like it was forever ago. Sid looks like he would work another four hours, no problem. He also doesn’t have any problem ignoring the question.

“Clock out, Sid. Let me take you home. It’s pouring out.”

It’s been raining all day and the city buses are never on time and he doesn't want Sid to either wait around or walk home.

“I just want to stay a few more minutes. There’s still some inventory out back-.”

“Sid,” Geno interrupts, “work harder than god. Clock out, let me drive you home.”

“I can’t wait for the bus.”

Geno groans and unclips his name tag with enough force to rip a hole in his shirt. “So stubborn,” he grumbles and it’s yet another thing Geno’s going to have to work on. “Trying to help you. If you want to wait a million hours for the bus, fine. You want to walk home in the rain, fine. Do whatever you want, you know best.” He looks over at Sid who still has his head bent towards the paperwork in front of him and Geno huffs and brushes by him on his way to clock out.

Sid ends up in the passenger seat of Geno’s jeep after waiting for the bus for twenty five minutes. Geno refused to pull out of the parking lot until the bus arrived and apparently the guilt over making him wait was enough for Sid to give in.

His hair is soaked and falling into his face as he gives the turn by turn directions to his house and fifteen minutes later Geno pulls into the driveway. The house is small and it’ sin one of the less desirable neighborhoods in town but there’s nothing wrong with it, not really. All the houses are a bit shabby and it’s nothing like the gated community that Geno calls home.

Sid has his seat belt off before Geno even puts the car in park and through the rain he can just make out an open hatch back with grocery bags inside. There’s a woman standing beside it, weighted down with even more bags.

“Your mom,” Geno asks as Sid pulls on the door handle. They lock automatically and Geno hasn’t unlocked them yet. “She need help?”

“She’s fine. I got it.”

“I help. Looks like lots of stuff and it’s raining.”

“It’s fine, really.”

Geno unlocks both their doors and hops out.

Mrs. Crosby, or Trina as she asks Geno to call him, is wonderful. She’s warm and friendly and Geno’s been standing in the house for less than thirty seconds dripping onto her kitchen floor when she invites him to stay for dinner.

Sid drops the jar of peanut butter he’s pulling away and looks stricken. “I’m sure Geno wants to get home to his own family. It’s been a long day.”

“Actually my parents are away on business this week.”

“Both of them,” Trina asks, “for the whole week?”

“Yes. Conference in New York City. Won’t be back until Sunday.”

“So you’re all alone?”

Geno nods and Trina puts her hand on his shoulder. “You’ll stay, I insist. Think of it as a thank you for bringing Sid home. Those busses are so unreliable.”

“I tell him that but he doesn’t listen.”

“That’s Sidney for you,” she says softly and Geno nods along like he knows. Maybe he does.

“I’m standing right here,” Sid says and Trina flaps a hand at him.

“Do you like meatloaf? I have a homemade one that I have to pop in the oven. Shouldn’t take any time at all. Usually I’m more organized than this but I worked a double shift and I had to pick Taylor up from dance-.”

“Mom,” Sid says. “It’s okay.”

Trina touches his face and Geno can’t ever remember either of his parents being that soft with him.

The Crosby’s home is well lived in. He wouldn’t call it messy but he does step over several stuffed animals and steps on a few legos on his way to and from the bathroom to wash up.

He doesn’t know why Sid’s so embarrassed. Even though Geno’s home looks and feels like a museum he knows it’s typical for family photos to line the walls and for things to be a little out of order.

Geno stops halfway back to the kitchen and stares up at a photo of what must Sid as a toddler. His face is unmistakable even with the baby fat clinging to his cheeks. He has an over sized hockey helmet on and he’s holding a child's sized stick and he’s smiling. A real, genuine, _not just for the customers_ smile.

It makes something in Geno’s chest seize up.

He starts to make his way back to the kitchen when he catches Trina saying “I can’t even remember the last time you brought a friend home,” and he stops dead. Thankfully the floorboard doesn’t squeak beneath his feet.

“He’s not my friend,” Sid says back. “We go to school together.”

“He gave you ride home.”

“He felt sorry for me.”

“Sidney.”

“You shouldn’t have asked him to stay. It makes me uncomfortable.”

“Why are you so ashamed?”

“I’m not ashamed. I’m not. I’m just…..Geno is different. His family has money and he’s popular and I’m-.”

“You’re a sweet boy,” Trina says and Geno imagines her hand is back on Sid’s face. “You’re kind and you’re a hard worker and you have a good heart. Those are the things that matter. He’s lucky to be your friend.”

“He’s not my friend.”

“He seems so nice and friendly. And he’s so tall.”

“Mom, stop.”

“I’m just saying, he’s cute and you’re cute.”

“Mom, please,” Sid begs and Geno loses the rest of the conversation because there’s someone tugging on his pant leg.

There is a little blonde girl staring up at him wearing a pink dress.

“You’re tall,” she says and Geno just nods. “I used to think my brother was tall but you’re taller.”

 _Taylor_ , Geno thinks. Trina had to pick Taylor up at dance class.

“Sid’s not so tall.”

“He’s taller than me. But you’re taller than both of us.”

Geno doesn’t know what to say other than “I like your dress.”

“It’s called a tutu,” she says and scampers off into the kitchen while Geno trails slowly after her.

Taylor talks up a storm at dinner. Sid asks her question after question about her day while Trina smiles and nods and listens and Geno tries to keep up.

This whole thing is so foreign to him. A family sitting down for dinner- a home cooked dinner- and actually talking to each other. They each have a genuine interest in each other’s day and when Taylor asks him how _his_ day was he just blinks at her.

“How was your day,” Taylor repeats slowly, like he can’t understand her, and Trina is quick to gently scold her while Sid apologizes, looking red in the face.

“Is okay. Is alright.” Then he tells them about the chemistry test he took today and hockey practice and the conversation bounces back and forth while they finish dinner and dessert and while they clean up. Soon, Taylor yawns and Trina tells her it’s time to start thinking about heading to bed.

Trina kisses Geno’s cheek then pats his head. “Thank you for helping with the groceries,” she says. “You’re welcome back anytime. I mean it.”

Geno wants desperately to take her up on that.

It’s stopped raining by the time Sid walks him to his car with his hands in his pocket and his shoulders slumped. Geno kind of wants to shake him and ask him what he’s so embarrassed about. His house is great and his family is great and dinner was great.

Instead he asks “what does your dad do,” and watches Sid’s shoulder hike up around his ears.

During dinner Geno found out that Taylor is in the first grade and his mother is a work but nothing about his father.

“Does he work nights or something?” “It’s just the three of us,” he says and Geno feels like he really just fucked everything up. “It’s not so bad,” Sid continues quickly. “Taylor doesn’t even remember him so…”

“But you do.”

Sid presses his lips together. “It’s not so bad,” he says again. “Have a good night. Drive safe.”

Then he’s turning and walking back into the house.

-

The next day at school Sid won’t even make eye contact with him in the hallway. It’s like they don’t know each other at all.

“Tick tock, tick, tock,” Sasha coos as he points to his bare wrist. “Running out of time.”

“I’m working on it.”

“Running out of time,” he sing songs and then skips off through the crowd to class.

It doesn’t get easier for Geno.

He has practice that night and Mr. Henderson gave him the following night off so it’s two agonizing days leading up to what he’s sure will be an awkward moment.

But it’s not awkward because as soon as he steps in the store Sid says “my mom wants you to know she meant it when she said you could come over to dinner anytime. I promised her I’d tell you that.”

“You want me there?” Sid shrugs. “If you want. It’s up to you.”

“Don’t want to disappoint your mom,” he says and Sid rolls his eyes but his lips are curved upwards.

“Go clock in. Your pay is going to be docked.”

Having dinner with the Crosby’s for the second time is just as amazing as it was the first time. So is the third and the fourth and by the fifth time Sid’s following Geno to his car and Geno is driving to Sid’s house without being asked.

Sasha likes to send him texts at all hours of the day and night reminding him exactly how many hours are left until Prom and how he hasn’t done anything noticeable to Sid to get him in the race.

 _I’m getting in with his family_ , Geno texts back. _His mother loves me._

_Maybe she can be prom queen._

Geno thinks Trina Crosby would make a lovely Prom Queen.

Geno loses track of the bet towards the end of the season. There are road trips and long, grueling games and it all pays off when they end up in the finals.

Geno invites Trina, Taylor, and Sid to the championship game.

Taylor bounces up and down in her seat and Trina tells him that she does have that night off but Sid says he has to work.

“You can take a night off,” Trina says and Sid gives her a look.

Trina gives him a look right back and silently Sid relents.

“I can’t wait to meet your parents,” Trina says and Geno smiles tightly as she serves him another helping of mashed potatoes.

“They won’t be there.”

“Working again?”

“No. Just not into hockey.”

“But it’s the championship,” Sid says and Geno snaps his head around to look at him. “How can they not be there?”

“Just don’t like. Can’t make them.”

“Yeah, but, that’s not...how can they-.”

Trina puts her hand on Sid’s arm. “We’ll all be there for you, okay hun?”

They win with Sid and his family sitting against the glass. Taylor is pounding her fists against it and Trina is smiling like she just watched her own son win and Sid is….standing there smiling softly and Geno stops celebrating with his teammates to stare at him. His heart is pounding from more than the OT goal and he suddenly can’t catch his breath.

Thankfully, Flower slams into his side and knocks some sense back into him.

-

 _It’s a bet_ , Geno tells himself. _It’s a bet, it’s a bet, it’s a bet. It doesn't mean anything._

It’s a _bet_ and it’s one he’s going to lose if he doesn’t start moving on it.

At lunch Geno waits for Sid to walk in then sticks his arm up, calls his name across the busy cafeteria, and shoves Olli out of way to make room for him.

“Come sit.”

“I usually sit over there,” Sid says, jerking his head to an empty table in the corner.

Geno sighs. _This boy is impossible_. “Today you sit with us.”

Sid sits and it’s awkward. No one says anything but the team eyeballs him while Sasha tries to hide his laughter and Sid turns pink and while his shoulders inch up to his ears.

Geno has to salvage this somehow.

Sid works in a sporting goods store and there’s that picture of him in hockey gear. He hopes that’s the equalizer.

“Who do you think is going to win the cup,” he asks and Sid huffs beside him.

“Anyone but the Caps,” he says and a chuckle ripples through the table. Sid smiles, just barely, and relaxes.

After that the conversation picks up. Sid thinks Tampa has a shot but he wishes it was a Canadian team. He gets booed, good naturedly, and ducks his head to hide a laugh.

Sid holds his own just fine as he banters back and forth with Geno’s teammates.

“Sid knows all about sports,” Geno says and Tanger points a finger at him.

“That’s right. You work at Henderson's, don’t you?”

Sid’s smile fades.

“That’s cool,” Tanger says. “Discount must be sick.”

“It’s okay,” Sid shrugs and Geno presses their knees together beneath the table.

-

“You ever been on a date, Sid?”

Sid’s eyes flick off the page of his civics book but he doesn’t move his head. “Why are you asking me?”

“Just wondering.”

“Who would ask me out?”

“I would.”

Sid looks out over the empty store, there’s ten minutes until close and no one has been in for at least two hours but Sid won’t lock up early. Then he looks at Geno and tugs his bottom lip between his teeth.

Geno watches it disappear with rapt interest.

“That’s not funny.”

“Not laughing.”

Sid looks down at his hands and runs his thumb back and forth over his knuckles.

Geno needs him to say yes. If people start seeing the two of them out together they’re going to start to talk and Sid’s name should automatically be pulled into the prom king race.

So he needs this for the bet. But he also might want it just for himself.

“I wouldn’t be a very good date,” he says finally.

“How do you know? Never been on one.”

“I just know,” he says and it’s as gentle of a shut down Geno will get. If Irina had been half as kind Geno probably wouldn’t be sitting here right now.

“You sure? Have really good date in mind.”

“I’m sure. Thank you though. That was nice of you.”

Geno suppresses a sigh. He didn’t do it to be nice. “Maybe we just go as friend then. Would be fun.”

“Friends,” Sid says. “I don’t really do that either.”

Geno rolls his eyes. “We friends already, Sid. Eat at your house four times a week.”

“My mom wants you there,” Sid jokes, “not me.”

Geno shoves him off the stool he’s sitting on and Sid barely recovers with a laugh.

-

Sid seems uneasy about how worn his skates are as he takes the ice.

“They were my dad’s,” he says. “Skates are expensive but I bet I can still kick your ass in these.”

Geno tips his head back and laughs, the sound echoing through the empty rink.

Sid seems a little rusty until he settles in. Once he does he’s off, skating around the rink with Geno trailing behind him. Sid holds him off always putting his body between Geno and the puck and Geno ends up wrapped around him from behind more times than he can count.

“You’re so weak on the puck sometimes,” Sid grits out as they battle in the corner and Geno barks a laugh then responds with _fuck you._

Sid grins over his shoulder then kicks the puck loose and skates away.

Afterwards in the locker room Geno watches out of the corner of his eye as Sid strips off his gear.

The shirt he’s wearing is clinging to him with sweat and the leggings he has on mold around every curve of his thighs and ass.

Geno looks away quickly when Sid turns around.

“This was fun. I forgot how much I missed it.”

“Did you used to play a lot?”

“When I was really little.”

 _Before my dad died_ , Geno hears in the melancholy tone of his voice.

“It got expensive. My mom didn’t want me to quit but it wasn’t fair to her. Taylor was still so little and my mom was doing everything herself. Something had to go. This was the easiest one.”

“Would have been fun to play with you. Would have made a good alternate,” Geno tells him and Sid laughs softly.

“I think she feels guilty that I don’t play anymore but it’s not her fault. She basically single handedly raised the two of us and she works so hard...quitting hockey was the least I could do.”

“Is why you work so much now?”

Sid nods. “I have to pitch in. I know she doesn’t like it, she thinks I work too much and I should be spending time with kids my own age and stuff like that but my job helps pay the bills.”

Geno’s never had to worry about anything like that and if everything goes according to plan for him he never will.

“Can switch if you want,” he says and Sid snorts. “Serious. Your mom and your sister are so great.”

“I know,” Sid replies, quicker than more kids their age ever would.

“She’s so supportive and she really cares. Nothing like my parents.”

“They have to care a little. You always have the newest gear.”

“They pay but they don’t care. Don’t even want me to play hockey, they just buy me things because it’s easier than _actually_ supporting me. They think hockey is a waste.” Geno stops undressing and frowns. He’s never told anyone that before. He doesn’t think anyone else would really care.

“But you’re so good,” Sid says, “you’re going to make it to the NHL.”

“Lots of people good, Sid. You’re good.”

Sid reaches over and puts his hand on Geno’s thigh. “You’re great. You’re going to make it. My mom will probably demand season tickets to whatever team you end up with.”

“She can have them. You all can.”

“You’re going to regret that when Taylor shows up with different signs every night. She’s probably going to use a lot of glitter and sparkles and she’ll press them right up against the glass so your whole team sees them.”

“And where will you be?” Sid shrugs. “Probably right next to her.”

“Then it doesn’t seem too bad then,” Geno says and Sid ducks his head but not before Geno catches the blush spreading across his face.

-

There’s a text from Sasha waiting for him when he finally checks his phone.

Apparently there are three weeks, six days, four hours and seventeen minutes before he loses the bet, or so Sasha says.

Geno lies in bed in his big, empty house with his phone resting on his stomach and thinks about Sid. About how much he’s come to trust him and how he genuinely loves spending time with him now. He used to only look forward to going to practice or a party on the weekend but that’s been replaced by the four hours they spend together after school at the store.

 _It’s going_ he texts. _It’s a process._

_Your process sucks._

Geno shuts his phone off, rolls over, and tries to fall asleep.

-

The inside of Sid’s room is sparsely decorated and very neat.

Usually when they study it’s at the kitchen table or in the living room in front of the TV but Taylor is in a rare mood tonight and she won’t stop yelling about this and that.

Geno knows Sid loves his little sister, and Geno’s become quite fond of her himself, but sometimes enough is enough.

Sid types on his laptop at his desk and Geno sits across Sid’s bed and works on his math homework.

“Supposed to be a party at Phil’s house this weekend. Going to go?”

Sid types a sentence and then deletes it. “Parties aren’t really my thing.”

“Phil likes you. Whole team likes you.”

It’s true. Sid’s been sitting them they at lunch every single day and has no problem holding a conversation with ease.

His popularity is on the rise but they really need to be seen out in public together for it to really take off.

“It’s going to be fun.”

“I don’t think so.”

Geno sighs and stands up. He closes Sid’s laptop and waves off the string of expletives that fall out of Sid’s mouth as he sits down on the corner of his bed.

“Can’t keep doing this, Sid.”

“Doing what,” Sid snaps as he opens the laptop up again. Geno closes it immediately.

“Dismissing everything before you even try. Gonna guess you’ve never been to a party before so how do you know it’s not your thing?”

“Because I know. I don’t fit in. I know your friends only put up with me to humor me.”

“Not true.”

“It is. I’m not like you, Geno. I’m not-.” He stops and waves his hand.

“What?”

“I’m not outgoing or likable and you know, you’re all.” He gestures to Geno’s face.

“Have to use words, Sid.”

“Look at you and then look at me. You’re so handsome and perfect and everyone loves you.”

“Sid, you’re handsome.”

“I’m not. Don’t lie to me.”

“Not lying. You’re very good looking.”

“I don’t like being lied to,” Sid says softly.

“Fine. Lie to you. Not handsome.”

Sid presses his lips together. He looks equal parts relieved and heartbroken.

“You’re hot,” he says and Sid gives him a flat, unamused look. “Sexy.”

Sid cracks a smile. “Stop.”

Geno raises his right hand. “Swear it. I’ve seen you, Sid. See you after we play hockey and you have very good body.”

“Shut up.” Sid’s face is red. “Stop.”

“No, no, can’t let you think you’re not good looking. Can’t live with myself. Can’t leave here until you know you’re hot.”

“I’m not hot.”

“Have one of the best asses I’ve ever seen and I play hockey. And your thighs-.”

“They’re too big,” Sid says as he kicks his foot towards him.

Geno gasps and grabs his ankle before he connects. “No such thing. They’re perfect.”

Sid laughs.

“Great face, great body, great personality.”

Sid tries to pull his foot free but Geno has a tight grip on it.

“Cute, pretty, gorgeous.”

Sid laughs harder and when he tries to pulls his foot away this time Geno counters it and Sid ends up falling off the chair.

“Ass break fall,” Geno says and then he’s being pulled off the bed and right into Sid’s lap.

Their laughter swells and then slowly dies down and Sid goes completely silent when Geno pushes one of his curls behind his ear and says “beautiful.”

Everything goes quiet as Sid looks up at him and Geno notices for the first time how long his eyelashes are and it’s just one more thing that makes him perfect.

“Sid.” His voice is rough and Sid’s eyes widen just a little. He’s going to tell him everything and then beg for forgiveness. He can’t go on like this.

Before he gets a chance Trina is calling up the stairs after them.

“What’s going on up there? I heard a crash.”

It take a moment for Sid to find his voice. “I fell off my chair,” he calls back and Geno eases off him and sits against the bed frame.

“Well be careful. I don’t need any broken bones in this house.” In the background Taylor wails. “Not tonight.”

“You want me to be honest,” Geno asks and Sid nods as he pulls at the sleeves of his sweater. “You’d have no problem fitting in with everyone else.”

“But,” Sid prompts and Geno sighs.

“But you have to change attitude. And maybe clothes.”

Sid drops his sleeve.

“Easy fix. I can help.”

“I can’t spend-.”

“Don’t have to. Can find clothes that fit that don’t cost a lot. Promise.”

Sid doesn’t look like he believes him but he nods anyways.

-

“I still don’t know why I’m here,” Tanger says as he pulls a button down shirt off the rack and frowns at it.

He was vehemently against being dragged to a thrift store to help Sid pick out clothes that actually fit him but he’s starting to settle into it.

The leather jacket he found for twenty bucks and the aviators for five seemed to have helped. “Why’d you ask me to come?”

“You have okay style.”

“Fuck you, you know I’m the best.”

“Then that is why you’re here.”

Tanger nods towards the dressing room where Sid’s been trying on clothes for the last thirty five minutes. “It’s pointless if I can’t convince him to burn all his old stuff.”

“Can’t do that. Pretty sure they used to belong to his dad.”

“So?”

“So, his dad passed away when he was young.”

“ _Oh._ ” Tanger says. “Okay then.”

“You like, Sid, right?”

“Yeah. He’s great,” Tanger says distractedly as he squints at an imperfection on a pair of shorts before he puts them back.

“But you don’t just like him because of me, do you?”

“I don’t do anything just because of you. You’re not that important.”

Geno punches his arm.

“I like him. He’s nice. Kind of quiet but once he gets comfortable he’s cool.”

“Good, good, is what I tell him.” Geno taps his fingers against the clothing rack. “Do you think he’s cute?”

Tanger smiles wickedly at him. “I fucking knew it.”

“What?”

“You’re totally into him.”

Geno opens his mouth then shuts it. This is what people are supposed to think. But people falling in line with his plan doesn’t make him feel as good as its supposed to.

“You think he likes me,” he says back and Tanger nods then whistles when the dressing room door opens.

Sid’s standing in the doorway in a pair of jeans that make Geno’s jaw drop.

“These are the only ones that really fit and I think they’re a little too tight.”

Sid turns around and Geno yells “No!” loud enough to grab everyone’s attention in the store. “Looks good,” he says at a normal volume, “should keep.”

“Well I kind of have to. Nothing else fits.”

“We can find more or we can go somewhere else and look,” Tanger says.

Sid looks daunted.

“I’ll go back and look in here,” Tanger says and Sid sighs in relief.

“Look _really_ good, Sid,” Geno says, voice dropped low so only Sid can hear. “You feel good?”

Sid shrugs and pulls at the collar of his shirt. When he looks up he’s smiling.

-

Tanger comes over to Sid’s place before the party to help him get ready.

As soon as Sid steps out of the shower Tanger is pushing the both of them back into the bathroom and shuts the door in Geno’s face.

“It’s a surprise,” Tanger says, “go away.”

Geno stares at the door for a moment before he goes downstairs and paces the floor while Taylor and Trina watch TV.

“They’re taking a really long time,” Trina comments after a half an hour.

“Is Tanger’s fault. Probably doing his hair.”

Trina looks alarmed. “Doing what to his hair?”

“Probably just a trim. Told him not to mess with curls.”

Trina’s eyes go wide.

“Is okay. His mom is a hairdresser.”

“But she’s not here.”

Geno gives her a tight smile and then the bathroom door opens and Tanger is bounding down the stairs.

“I hope you’re all sitting down, G, you should be sitting down because this is-.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Sid interrupts as he descends the stairs and is stunned.

Sid is wearing the jeans he had on in the dressing room and a new t-shirt that stretches across his shoulders and shows off his arms.

Tanger hasn’t cut his hair, not much anyways, and he seems to have wrestled the gel away from him because his curls are soft and falling across his forehead and around his ears.

He’s holding himself differently as well. His shoulders look broader and prouder and his chin is up.

“Oh,” Trina says as she pushes her way forward and hugs him. “You look so good, I mean, you always look good but this is-.” She pauses and presses her hand to the side of his face. “You just look so happy.”

Sid looks mildly mortified and manages to squirm out of her grasp.

“We won’t be out too late, okay?”

“Stay out as long as you want,” she says with a wave. “I know you’re in good hands.”

-

There are so many people at the party that Geno has to park around the block.

“Is this normal,” Sid asks as they walk by the rows of cars. “This just seems like a lot of people. I didn’t even know this many people went to our school.”

“Some people from other schools,” Geno says with a shrug. “Word travels fast, you know?”

Sid starts to hang back but Geno reaches for him and grabs his hand.

“Going to be fun. Look amazing.”

Sid worries his bottom lip but squeezes Geno’s hand before they keep walking.

People start noticing Sid slowly, with whispers behind their hands and sideways glances.

They’re still holding hands and Geno doesn’t let go when Sid tries to pull his hand away.

“Doing okay,” Geno asks. They can go back to Sid’s house if he wants. They can spend the rest of the night watching Disney movies with Taylor if that’s what Sid would rather do.

Before Sid can answer Dumo is pushing through the crowd of people with three beers in his hands.

“Dude,” he says as he throws his arms around Sid. “You look so fucking good, bro. Come on.” He grabs Sid away from Geno, his arm around his shoulders. “Let’s get you a drink.”

It doesn’t take long for Geno to lose him in the crowd.

He keep catches glimpses of Sid over peoples heads and he’s always talking or laughing or drinking. He’s having a good time so Geno lets him be. Sid’s doing just fine without him and Geno is not at all jealous at that people that are hanging off of him.

It can only be a good thing. Sid is meeting new people and going by the smiles on their faces Sid seems to be making a good impression on them.

It doesn’t matter that they’re only talking to him because of the way he looks now when they completely ignored him before.

They don’t actually care about him. He’s this shiny and new thing to them. If he were to show up at school tomorrow in his old clothes with the gel back in his hair they wouldn’t look twice at him.

They don’t know him like Geno knows him.

But Geno’s not jealous, not even when Sasha throws an arm around him and spills his beer onto Geno’s clean shirt.

“Your boy is very popular tonight,” he slurs into Geno’s ear.

Geno snorts and takes another sip of his soda and wishes that it was something stronger.

“I hear he is getting a lot of phone numbers,” Sasha continues. “If he plays his cards right he could get lucky.”

Geno crushes the cup in his hand and drops it to the floor.

“I can’t blame any of them. He is very pretty. I never would have expected that. You did a good job.” Sasha takes another swig of beer. “You know, if I were into guys-.”

Geno throws Sasha’s arm off him. “Sid is so far out of your league you can’t even see him,” he says and Sasha bursts out laughing.

“Okay, easy. I said _if I was into guys._ I’m not here to step on any toes.”

“No toes,” Geno says. “It’s good people are interested in him, it can only help.”

“Yes, yes, still going to lose but it’s good. Although, maybe not so good right now. You think he’ll get her number?”

Across the room Sid is talking to Irina. Or, Irina is talking to him while Sid stands there looking sad and vulnerable.

Without even thinking about it he’s shoving his way through the party goers to get to them.

Sid’s gone by the time he gets over but Irina gives him a big smile and loops her arms around his neck. He heard through different people at school that she broke up with her AHL player but he doesn’t care about that anymore.

“What the fuck did you say to him?”

“Oh what does it matter,” she says as she pushes herself up on her toes to kiss him. “I don’t even know why you’re friends with him. Why did you bring him here? Is it some kind of charity outreach program or something?”

Geno unhooks her arms from around him and steps back. “Is that what you said to him?”

“Well, not in so many words but-.”

Geno doesn’t hear the rest because he’s off and running through the crowd and looking for Sid.

He finds him halfway down the driveway with his arms folded protectively over his chest. He doesn’t stop walking when Geno calls his name.

“Sid, have to stop, can’t get home without me,” Geno says as he jogs to keep up.

“I’ll manage.”

“Bus doesn’t come this far out.”

“Then I’ll-.” He stops short because the only other option he has is to call his mom and he cannot call his mom to pick him up from his first high school party. “This was a mistake.”

“So sorry about Irina, Sid.”

“She was right though. I don’t fit in here. I don’t belong here. I certainly don’t belong with you,” he says quietly.

“She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

“She’s single again. She made sure I knew that so you can go back to her. If you were just using me to make her jealous I guess it worked. Congratulations.”

“Sid.”

“I was so stupid thinking that maybe you liked me.”

Geno steps in close to him. “I do like you.”

Sid shakes his head. “No. Like you _liked_ me.”

Geno puts his hands on Sid’s cheeks and tips his face up. “I do _like_ you,” he says right before they kiss. “Do you want to go to prom with me,” he asks.

Sid covers Geno’s hands with his own and kisses him again.

-

Geno walks Sid to his front door and Sid thanks him by curling his hands into the front of Geno’s shirt and kissing him again.

“I can’t believe I get to do that now,” he says and Geno laughs.

“Could have done that before.”

“I didn’t know. How was I supposed to know?” They kiss until the living room lights flick on and Trina opens the front door.

“So sorry,” she says as they spring apart. “I thought I heard something, I didn’t mean to interrupt, please continue.”

Both of their faces are bright red as Sid disentangles himself from Geno.

“I should go, it’s late,” Geno says.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Sid says and Geno smiles at him.

Geno’s halfway to his car when Trina calls his name.

She’s in a fluffy robe and slippers and looks determined as she cross the lawn to get to him. “I have to talk to you about something,” she says and Geno immediately panics.

“Didn’t drink at all tonight. I promise. Knew I had to drive Sid home, if you smell beer it’s because idiot friend spilled it on me.”

“I’m not worried about that. You should know by now I trust you. I just wanted to thank you for all that you’ve done for Sid. He’s been a different person since he’s met you, in the best way. It’s like he’s finally happy.”

“Don’t think I had much to do with it.”

“You did though. Take some credit. Sid’s always been so serious. He’s done so much for this family and he doesn’t take a lot of time for himself. If any. With you it’s like he can finally relax. You’ve done so much for him and I just-.” She covers her mouth with her hand like she’s holding in a sob and for the second time that night he’s comforting a member of the Crosby family.

“You’re a good boy,” she says when she finally calms down. She pats the side of his face and says “don’t forget that.”

Trina’s words stick with him the whole ride home and once he’s back in his own room sitting on his own bed he texts Sasha.

_Have to call off the bet._

_-_

Sasha doesn’t text him back.

He doesn’t text him back that first time or the following seventeen times and Geno has to track him down at school after fourth period.

“Why are you ignoring me? Been texting you all night.”

“Lost my phone at the party. Think maybe it’s at the bottom of the pool. Have to help me get it back.”

“I don’t care about your phone. We have to call off the bet. I can’t do it anymore.”

“Why? Haven’t you seen all the posters? Sid might be shoe in for prom king. You’re going to win.”

Geno had seen the posters when he and Sid walked in this morning.

“They’re only doing this because they feel sorry for me,” he told Geno as they stopped and stared at a _Crosby For King_ poster then kissed Sid’s temple and told him not to worry about it.

“We have to call it off. It never happened. Please.”

“So then you lose?”

“It’s not about winning or losing. It’s about it never even happening. Please, can we just forget it? I’m begging, Sasha.”

“I don’t get this. It’s such an easy bet for you to win now and you’ve already done so much work. First you get a job with him to gain his trust,” he say as he ticks it off on his fingers, “then you hang out with him at school, then you give him cute little makeover, then you have big dramatic moment at a party and letting people know about his father was just the icing on the cake.”

Geno’s head snaps up. “No one was supposed to know about that.”

“Then you shouldn’t have told Tanger. Everyone knows he’s a blabber mouth. It was brilliant.”

Geno frantically runs his hands through his hair. “We have to call off the bet. “

“What bet?”

Geno turns around and Sid’s standing there with his head tipped to the side.

“What bet,” Sid asks again.

“Is nothing.”

“Zhenya,” Sasha says, “should just tell him.”

“Tell me what,” Sid asks, his voice sharper and now there’s a small crowd forming around them. “What bet?”

Sasha sighs and pushes his way forward. “Am going to end this now, you happy?” He puts his hand on Sid’s shoulder. “Made a bet after Irina broke up with him that he could take person in this school and turn them into Prom King or Queen. I pick you, he works his magic and now…” He trails off and points to a poster on the wall. “Now he wants out of the bet. Think he’s crazy. You’ve come a long way Mr. Crosby. Might even win.”

Sid looks around him and right at Geno. “You bet on me? This was all just a bet.”

“Wasn’t like that, Sid. That’s not what happened?”

“So there wasn’t a bet and he’s lying?” Sasha huffs and when Geno puts his hands on Sid’s elbow Sid rips his arm away.

“You bet on me? This was all for a bet?”

“Started out like that but now-.”

“I can’t believe this,” Sid says to himself. “I should have known. I did know it. I knew that I didn’t fit in here. There was no other reason for you to try to be my friend. I was so stupid.”

“Weren’t stupid. I was stupid. Should have stopped bet a long time ago, right when I knew I was falling for you.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me. You’ve been lying this whole time. Just stop it.”

“Not a lie, Sid. Everything I say to you was the truth. When I kissed you last night-.”

“Ugh,” Sid groans, disgusted. “I can’t believe I fell for that. I told you things about myself. I told you about my family and you went around and told everyone.”

“No, I told Tanger. Didn’t know he was going to tell. He didn’t know it was a secret.”

“That doesn’t make it any better. Just stay away from me and my family.”

Sid turns on his heels and leaves.

He doesn’t look back and Geno doesn’t blame him.

-

The student body rallies around Sid after that. There’s a huge push for Sid to become prom king while Geno is subtly exiled.

New posters line the hall in support of Sid’s campaign for Prom King while Geno eats his lunch alone.

It’s more than fair, Geno thinks, as Mr. Henderson asks for his name tag back.

“You were a good worker,” Mr. Henderson says as he turns it over in his hand. “It’s a shame. But you know I have loyalties to Sidney.”

“Don’t blame you,” Geno says. “I would do the same thing if I were you.”

In the days leading up to prom Sasha is the only one that wants to speak to him and since he is the very last person Geno wants to talk to Geno spends most of his time moping alone at his house.

Dinner taste bland compared to everything Trina has made for him and on prom night Geno rests his head in his hand and chases peas around his plate with his fork.

“What’s wrong with you?” His father asks. Geno’s mother is working late so it’s just the two of them. It’s been a long, silent dinner up until now. “I thought there was some kind of dance tonight.”

“Prom,” Geno says.

“Why aren’t you going? Won’t Irina be disappointed?”

“We broke up. I already told you that.”

“I don’t remember that happening? When was that? What did you do? Whatever it is you need to fix it. She was a good girl. Very smart.”

Geno rolls his eyes. “I don’t want her back.”

“You’re making a mistake. Just like everything else.”

Geno tosses his fork onto the table. “I did make a mistake but it wasn’t with Irina. I met someone else and he was perfect. He is perfect. But I fucked it up.”

“Evgeni.” He says as a warning.

“I ruined it. I lied to him and I hurt him and I can’t fix it. I can’t just throw money at it like you do.”

“Evgeni,” his father shouts as Geno shoves the chair back from the table and stands up.

“You don’t understand anything,” he says before he walks away,

In his room he takes turns staring at the suit he’s supposed to be wearing tonight and the clock on the wall. Prom has started by now. He hopes Sid is there and he’s having fun. He deserves to have fun.

He’s thinking about taking a long shower and going to bed when there’s a knock on the door.

A moment later his father pops his head in.

“I need to talk to you,” he says and Geno moves his legs so he can sit down. Talking like this has never been easy for either of them because there’s a prolonged bout of silence followed by his father clearing his throat. “Do you really like this boy?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it does. It matters because you are my son and you never quit on anything. You never give up.”

“There’s nothing I can do. I can’t fix this. I already told you.”

“There is always a way to fix it, even one that doesn’t have to do with money. If there’s a way you’ll find it but you won’t find it by sitting in here alone.” His father stands and crosses the room to grab the suit. “I think you know where you need to go.”

**-**

Geno gets to the venue minutes before the king and queen are going to be announced.

He spots Sid immediately and he knows that no matter how big the room is or how many people are in it he will always be able to find him first.

Sid is smartly dressed in a suit that actually fits him and he doesn’t even look up at Geno when he steps beside him.

“Can I talk to you,” Geno asks and Sid ignores him as one of their classmates takes the mic on stage to announce the winners. “I want to say that I’m sorry. I never should have made that bet. I wasn’t thinking. I should have known better but I had no idea how much I would end up liking you.”

_“And you’re 2018 Prom Queen is…..Irina Petrov.”_

“I like you so much, Sid.” He touches Sid’s arm and Sid clenches his jaw. “Can you please just look at me?”

_“And your Prom King is Evgeni Malkin.”_

“You should get up there,” Sid says before he turns to leave and Geno is pushed towards the stage.

-

The only think Sid is thinking about when he steps through his front door is getting out of his suit and getting to bed.

There’s a chance he’ll skp taking off the suit in favor of face planting right into his pillow.

He stops in the living room when he sees his mother curled up on the couch with a book and Taylor asleep next to her.

“You didn’t have to wait up for me,” he says and she gives him a soft smile.

“I wanted to ask you how it went. You didn’t win did you?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Oh, honey,” she coos and Sid lets her ruffle his hair as he leans down to give her a hug. “You’re still royalty to me.”

Sid huffs a laugh then scoops Taylor up. “I’ll put her to bed, alright?”

Trina nods and kisses his and Taylor’s forehead.

Taylor clings to him in her sleep and he takes his time carefully unwrapping her arms from around his neck after he sets her down.

He makes sure her night light is on and leaves the door open a crack before he steps out into the hallway.

He slides his tie off and loops it around his hand. He’s tired, emotionally and physically and he doesn’t even notice that there are lights on in his room before he opens the door and sees Geno sitting at his desk chair.

“Geno?”

“Leave before me. How are you home so late?”

“I had to wait for the bus. I wasn’t about to call my mom to come pick me up. What are you doing here?”

“Your mom let me in. Almost didn’t. She was very mad at me but I think she might feel sorry.” He gestures to his own face. “Look pretty pathetic. Feel it too.”

“You won though. You should feel good about that. It was always supposed to be you and Irina winning it anyways. Everyone knew that so it all worked out. You can get back together with her now.”

“Not getting back together with her. That’s done. Is over.”

“But you two are so good together.”

“No,” Geno says with a shake of his head as he stands. “The person that I was when I was with her is the same person that would make a bet that would hurt someone. I don’t want to be like that anymore. I don’t think I am. You made me better. Don’t expect you to forgive me. I know I really hurt you but I had to make sure you know how great you are. I wish I had seen it sooner. Would have done things a lot different. Hope you get everything you want to be happy, Sid. You deserve it.”

Sid stops him from leaving with a hand on his arm. “You know I didn’t even get to dance at my own prom.” He picks at the fabric of Geno’s jacket. “People asked me but….it just didn’t feel right. I knew there was only one person I wanted to do it with.” He slides his hand down Geno’s arm and links their fingers together.

“Sid?”

“Do you want to dance with me?”

Geno answers by pulling Sid in close. He sighs when Sid rests his head on the middle of his chest as they start to sway.

“You lost the bet,” Sid says suddenly and picks his head up.

“Don’t remind me, Sid.”

“No, you lost. What do you have to do now?” Geno sighs and presses a kiss to Sid’s temple. “You’ll see.”

-

It’s sunny and in the upper seventies on the day of graduation.

Geno is sweaty but he knows it would be much worse if he was wearing the same polyester gown the rest of his classmates are wearing. The elastic of the cap on his head is uncomfortable enough.

One by one the names of his classmates in his row are called and slowly, time is running out.

Right beside him Daniel Madson's name is called and then their principal is announcing his own name and Geno stands up. 

A gasp ripples through the audience as they realize the only thing he has on is his graduation cap and his hockey gloves held strategically in front of him. Sasha is doubled over with laughter a few rows back and in the crowd he spots Sid. 

Sid's eyes are bright and he has both hands covering his mouth.

He moves them just in time to catch the gloves that Geno throws his way. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [ here.](https://secret-sidgeno-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
